Detention
by dmitri
Summary: Oneshot. Harry gets a detention! HPSS, don't read if you don't like!


**

* * *

**

_**AN:** Hey, this is my first oneshot, so it's probably very bad. It's also very short. Sorry. But please do read it and see what you think, and as always, find it in your lovely hearts to review. Oh, and don't worry, I'm still continuing with 'Blinded by Anger'; I__ just needed a little break from it!_

* * *

Another potions detention.

Admittedly, Harry hadn't been given one for almost half a year. Which made this one all the worse. It wasn't as if Harry even deserved it – his potion had been fine. Snape had been looking in Harry's cauldron in class, when he turned and said suddenly, "Detention at eight, Potter. My office."

Harry was fuming as he walked down to the dungeons. Why had this started again? He thought Snape was past giving him detentions for no reason. Hell, he thought he and Snape had been getting on pretty well recently – well enough for both Hermione and Ron to pick up on it. But then they tended to pick up on a lot of his interactions with guys now.

Harry stood outside the door to Snape's office. It was slightly ajar, but even so Harry felt it would be rude to just walk in. He knocked on the door. There was no answer, which was unusual. He knocked again, louder this time. The sound from the heavy, wooden door echoed off the plain stone walls. But still no answer. Eventually, Harry decided to push the door open a bit further, just to see inside - perhaps Snape was in some sort of trouble. The minute the door opened, Harry wished he could control his curiosity.

Inside the dungeon room, a small way from the large oak desk stood Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Snape was an inch away from Malfoy, each gazing into the other's eyes. Even as Harry watched, Snape bent slowly towards Malfoy. Within seconds they were engaged in a fiery kiss, Draco being pushed backwards against the desk. Snape's hands roved languidly on Draco's torso. His long, tapered fingers worked their way around the buttons on Draco's shirt. Their eyes never broke contact, nor did their lips.

Harry was staring, dumbstruck, as he watched his illusions come tumbling down. He finally managed to tear his eyes away and threw himself backwards, reeling.

He tried to walk away, but made little more than a few steps. He couldn't go further – he felt sick to his stomach. Harry leant against the stone beside him.

He knew what was bothering him. It certainly wasn't seeing two guys together. It wasn't seeing a teacher and a student together. It wasn't seeing _Draco_ kissing another person. Harry just couldn't bear to see Snape with anyone else.

He knew it was crazy, knew there was nothing he could do about it, but he couldn't stop hot, angry tears from welling up in his eyes. He shouldn't feel this way, he didn't have any sort of claim on Snape. He didn't even know if Snape felt anything for him. But it wasn't just a crush, or an infatuation, that Harry felt. If it had been, it would never have lasted this long. Harry knew, and had known for weeks, that he was slowly falling in love with Severus. At least, he had been . . . before this.

Harry punched the wall, receiving nothing but a bloodied knuckle for his efforts. Still, he didn't care. He deserved the pain, deserved everything he got. He should never have allowed himself to see Snape as anything other than his evil potions master. He knew that this would happen someday - there was no way that it could ever have been different. He was James Potter's son! And yet, he had allowed himself to imagine that Snape had been getting kinder towards him, that the usual hardness in his deep black eyes was melting away.

The tears flowing down his cheeks stopped him from seeing the approaching person. It wasn't until he was pushed backwards against the wall that he noticed anything.

"What the-?"

"What's wrong, Potter? See something upsetting? What could it have been? A hologram, perhaps?"

"A h-. . . How did you . . ."

Then Harry felt lips pressed against his own, black robes enveloping him.


End file.
